Mine
by BananaStudMuffin
Summary: Pitch gets possessive after he comes along with Jack to Jack's work place. Pretty much PWP, Pitch is 17. Oneshot.


Heeeeeeey guys. Sorry its been awhile, but in my defense, my computer died. I had a few chapters written for my other stories and they went bye bye! So I had to redo them, but problem is: I couldn't remember everything. So yeah. Instead, I wrote this! Excuse some of the mistakes; I wrote this on my phone and yeah. Thanks! Happy reading!

Take this as a late winter present. :]

* * *

Jack groaned as he felt his cell vibrating in his pocket. Next to him, Toothiana or Tooth as she liked to be called, gave him a warning glance and North rambled on. Feeling the incessant vibrations, Jack gave in. Sighing, Jack raised his hand up and cut his boss off.

"What is it, Mr. Frost?" North's jovial grin briefly stung Jack's eyes.

"I need to be excused." He held up his still vibrating phone and the man frowned in sympathy.

"Of course, of course! Take care of the young one." North waved his off and Jack scrambled out of the room.

"Hello?" He gasped into the phone as he stuffed everything into his briefcase.

"Mr. Frost? This is Seraphina Gaia from Guardian high school. Your son, Pitchiner, has been caught fighting again. His punishment is suspension for a week. We ask you to come and pick him up." Jack stifled another aggravated groan before agreeing.

"I'll be right there."

"Pitch, what were you thinking?" Jack shook his head while pitch dragged his feet behind him. "This is the third fight this month! You'll get expelled again!" Pitch didn't reply and Jack sighed. "Do I get the reason at least?"

"They were been stupid." Pitch grumbled. Jack rolled his eyes as he unlocked the car and got in.

"You say that every time." Pitch crawled into the shotgun seat, a pout on his mature seventeen year old face.

"It's true!"

"Alright, alright." Jack began driving. "What am I going to do with you for a week?" Pitch shrugged unhelpfully and began glaring outside the window. "Will you be fine with going to work with me?" His son shrugged again and Jack nodded. "I'll ask North about it then."

"Be on your best behavior." Jack leaned against the door frame as Pitch packed his backpack.

"I got it Jack." Pitch replied. The two were silent again and before long, they were at the company. Jack adorned his jacket before trying to straighten his tie. Behind him, pitch let out a strangled noise and jack turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do I look that unkempt?" Pitch shook his head rapidly. "I'll take that as a compliment." Jack grinned before dropping his arm onto Pitch's shoulders. "Let's go!"

"That's your son?" Tooth appeared out of nowhere as Jack was placing more paper into the copying machine.

"Tooth! Stop doing that!" Jack placed his hand over his heart before nodding in reply.

"He's not blood related is he?" Tooth asked, a strange expression on her face.

"No, he isn't." Jack cocked his head to the side in confusion. "He's actually the son of my best friend's sister." Tooth's expression of confusion granted her a small chuckle from jack. "Jamir's sister, Sophie, had pitch but she was involved in an accident when Pitch was young. Jamie couldn't take him in and I was the second person in her will."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Tooth wailed. Her hands fluttered over Jack apologetically, and he patted her arm in reassurance.

"It's alright. It's been years since that happened." Jack shrugged offhandedly. Tooth let out a small whimper and leaned in to give him a hug. Jack felt himself relaxing into her embrace and they both missed the jealous glare their observer aimed at them.

"Pitch, what is up with you?" Jack sighed in exasperation as Pitch refused to interact with him. The teenager decked in black looked away pointedly. Opening his mouth, Jack prepared to berate the boy when a voice cut him off.

"Mate, where is my stapler?" Jack grinned and turned to see a tall, Australian man glaring at him.

"Hello Bunny!" Jack sang. He batted his eyes innocently at the tall man.

"Answer the question." Bunny glared.

"Aster, cut him some slack." Tooth waltzed up and looped her arm with Jack's. The Australian glared at Jack one more time before switching his gaze to the dark, shadowy teenager.

"Who's that?" Bunny jerked his head at Pitch.

"My son. Pitchiner Black." Bunny raised an eyebrow before letting out a short sigh.

"Jack Frost and Pitchiner Black." Bunny gave the duo one last stare before disappearing. Jack blinked in confusion as Tooth squeezed his arm before giggling and running off. He took a look at Pitch, taking in the greyish tone of the boy's skin and his dark as night eyes. With Pitch's wild black hair framing his face, he looked very rough and mysterious. Like he could throw Jack down and-

Jack shook his head rapidly, a blush starting on his pale face. "Pitch is almost twenty years younger than you, don't think that!" Jack mumbled, unaware of the smirk on his foster son's face. "Let's just go." He beckoned to pitch and the two walked out of the building.

Jack felt very frustrated. Throughout the week, Pitch had ignored him, opting to spend time with Tooth for some reason. "I'm not jealous." Jack shook his head angrily before typing some more. Slamming his hands down, he got up. "Going for a coffee break!" He shouted to no one in particular. Jack stomped away, unaware of the person following him. "Stupid feelings...stupid Pitch...stupid-Hi bunny!" Jack perked up when he saw his favorite prank victim. The man turned around and his nose twitched.

"Frost." Bunny rolled his eyes and poured out another cup. "Need some caffeine, eh?"

"Thaaaanks Bunny!" Jack wrapped his arms around the Australian jokingly, oblivious to the burning state behind him. Bunny, on the other hand, wasn't.

"Mate, maybe you should get back to work."

"Noooooo. Work is boring! All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." Jack fluttered his eyelashes at the man. "Entertain me!" Jack pulled on one of Bunny's long strand of hair. Unseen by jack, their audience left them, a plan formulating in his mind. Poor Jack would never see it coming.

"Ow..." Jack moaned as he woke up. Looking around, Jack relaxed when he realized he was in his bedroom. As he tried to turn over, he began panicking when he realized his arms and legs were bound tightly to the bars of his bed. "What the-" Jack struggled for a bit before trying to remember the events that led to this. He remembered saying goodbye to North as he went home for the weekend. Pitch was extremely quiet during the car ride and when they reached home, Jack felt a hit to his head and then he blacked out. "Robbers?" His strained whispered echoed through the house. "Shit! Pitch? Pitch!" Jack pulled against his restraints as he thought of his foster son in the hands of criminals.

"What?" Pitch's bored voice came from the shadows and Jack whipped his head around

"Great! You weren't caught by the robbers! Help me untie myself." Jack peered hopefully in that direction.

"What? What robbers?" Pitch switched on the small lamp and Jack's brain stopped working at the sight.

Pitch had on low hanging sweats and no shirt. At the exposure of his chest, Jack began drooling a bit. "Jack?"

"Uh, what?...the robbers! They knocked me out and-"

"That was me." Stepping closer, Pitch's strange look caused Jack to shiver.

"I-I..what? Why?" Jack pulled his binds nervously. "Pitch, this isn't funny."

"You're right, this isn't funny. It wasn't funny when you let that bitch touch and it definitely wasn't funny when you were hanging all over that manwhore." Pitch's glare caused Jack to shake even more.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Jack retorted sharply and Pitch let out a snort and bent down, their foreheads touching. The seventeen year old's dark eyes bore into Jack's lighter ones.

"I've waited 17 years for you. I'm not going to let anyone take you away!" Pitch slammed his lips onto Jack's, and Jack kissed back before coming back to his senses and twisting his head away.

"Stop, we can't- it's not right." Jack panted, his lips all bruised from the rough act. Pitch smirked and nuzzled his face into Jack's hair. Forgetting himself, Jack let out a small whine and leaned into the contact.

"Don't protest it when it's obvious you want it too." Pitch nipped Jack's ear.

"I-it's doesn't matter what I want. You're too young! It's not right." Jack's breath hitched as Pitch's hand wiggled its way past his pants. Jack shamelessly let out a moan as the cool hand wrapped itself around his cock.

"Look how hard you are for me." Pitch let out a low chuckle, "But if you insist, I'll leave you here, hard and dripping." The pressure on his cock disappeared and Jack held back a frustrated whine. He reluctantly opened his eyes to see Pitch staring back coolly, a bulge in his pants as well.

Jack rutted against the air helplessly as Pitch watched. Frustrated, Jack tried to get his mind off of pitch. Finally, Jack couldn't take it anymore. "Please!" He gritted his teeth.

"Please what?" Pitch looked at his fingernails disinterestedly as Jack shook in his bonds.

"Please...touch me." Jack bent his head so his hair covered his bright face. A pale hand grasped his chin, and his eyes were brought up to meet coal eyes.

"Good boy." Pitch murmured before bending down to kiss Jack senseless. Jack moaned into the kiss and gasped when the hand returned to fondling his cock. He arched his back and let out a cry as the hand began kneading roughly.

"More please!" Jack begged into Pitch's mouth. Suddenly, the hand disappeared again along with the mouth. "Wha-?" Jack blinked around in confusion.

"You need to be punished." Pitch's smoldering eyes caused fear to rise in Jack.

"Punished? For what?!" Jack glared back defiantly.

"You let other people touch you. You flirted with another man. Not to mention you tried to refuse this." Pitch sneered and pulled out a key. "Don't try to escape." Pitch unlocked the cuffs and Jack was on his feet, wincing at the marks the metal left on his hands.

"Pitch, what are you talking about?"

"Get on your knees." Pitch ignored Jack's question as he walked to the chair facing the bed.

"What? Why?" Jack crossed his arms in front of him, feeling uncomfortable at the ache in his pants.

"Now." Pitch's tone left no room for arguing. Sighing, jack dropped down to his knees. "Come here." As Jack began to get up, Pitch rolled his eyes. "Crawl."

"What?" Jack screeched. When pitch didn't reply, Jack sank back to his knees, a dark blush on his face. Slowly, Jack began crawling to pitch, his eyes burning holes into the carpet.

"Good boy." Pitch ran his fingers through Jack's hair. "Now, do you want this?" Jack nodded, his fingers twitching. "Show me how much." Jack looked up, confusion on his face. Rolling his eyes, Pitch unbuttoned his pants and his cock bobbed out. Jack stared at the thick cock before bending down and taking the tip into his mouth. "That's right." Pitch hissed, and Jack began taking more into his mouth.

It hurt having his mouth this wide. Jack wrapped his hand around the base of Pitch's cock and began sucking it enthusiastically. Encouraged by Pitch's loud groans, Jack tried to take more into his mouth and wound up choking.

The feeling of Jack's contracting throat caused Pitch to shudder violently and he pulled out of the moist orifice before shooting all over Jack's face. "Beautiful." Pitch whispered, smearing his seed around Jack's face. Jack massaged his mouth, attempting to get rid of the dull ache but Pitch had other ideas. He grabbed Jack up and dragged him back over to the bed, locking Jack's arms. Pitch gave the dazed man one more look before walking outside the room.

Tied up again, Jack began hyperventilating. Did Pitch just leave him like this? Jack let out a low whine and bucked his hips. The door swung open again and Pitch walked in, a box in his hands. Humming lightly to himself, Pitch pulled out a whip and cracked it against the air.

"Pitch, what are you doing?" Jack tried to hide his anxiety, but Pitch heard it.

"Do you trust me?" Pitch raised an eyebrow and Jack nodded. A few minutes later, he wished he didn't, Jack was now blindfolded and tied up. "For your first time, I'll give you ten. Don't lose count or I'll start over." Pitch's voice was the only warning Jack got before a loud thwack was heard as the whip hit Jack.

"Ow!" Jack winced as his side smarted.

"Count!" Pitch ordered.

"O-one." Jack stuttered. The whip came down on him again and Jack sobbed lightly at the pain. When Pitch was all done, Jack was a sobbing, writhing mess.

"Good boy." Pitch praised him as a finger lovingly caresses his slit. Jack whimpered at the sensation. Pitch's hand disappeared and jack heard him rummaging through the box. "You'll like this." Pitch laughed. Suddenly, two cold and slimy fingers were shoved into his asshole and Jack screamed at the intrusion.

"Stop, it hurts!" Jack tried to wiggle away from the fingers but they followed him. Pitch didn't reply but soon the fingers found that one spot in him. "Moooore." Jack moaned as he tried to impale himself on Pitch's slender fingers.

"I'll give you more." Pitch removed his fingers and something small and round was inserted into him. "Let's see how good you are with toys." Jack let out a loud shriek as the object began vibrating violently.

Pitch watched Jack's convulsing body with glee. As Jack whimpered and thrashed around, Pitch began slicking himself up. During Jack's wild movements, the blindfold slipped off and Jack's blue eyes were shining with lust. When Jack's chest began heaving heavily, Pitch stepped forward and slipped a con ring on him. Jacks scream of frustration only caused Pitch to chuckle. Pitch reached in and pulled the small egg out before selecting a long rod from the box and shoving it back into Jack.

Jack let out a scream as the new intrusion pushed his walls apart. For a moment, all he could do was sob quietly at the pain. "It's alright, Jack. It'll feel good soon." Pitch's soothing voice caresses his ear and Jack relaxed for a moment before the dildo was pulled out and rammed into him again. Jack felt his throat tearing as his screams got louder and louder. Suddenly, Pitch changed his angle and Jack let out a loud moan. He arched his back, trying to push the object against that spot. "Please, please, please." Jack mumbled, his eyes dilated and his hair matted with sweat. Pitch gave Jack a small smile before leaning in and giving Jack a slow, gentle kiss. As their tongues battled for dominance, Pitch slipped the dildo back into Jack, leaving it there. The two broke apart and Jack stared up at Pitch, his face flushed. Pitch got up and kneeled between Jack's opened legs. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Jack panted out, craning his head to look. When Pitch positioned himself behind Jack, Jack's eyes grew wide. "Nonononono, it's not going to fit!" Jack tried to pull away, but Pitch dragged him back.

"It'll fit." Was the only reply he got before Pitch was pushing in. The louder scream from Jack echoed around the room as tears sprang to his eyes.

"Hurts." Jack gritted out. His cock deflated a little and Pitch sighed as his hands gripped Jack's legs tighter. Pitch pulled Jack towards him until the man was half sitting in the boy's lap before thrusting in again. This time, a startled moan made its way out and Jack closed his eyes.

"Keep them opened!" Pitch commanded and Jack reluctantly opened them again. "Does it feel good?" Pitch smirked as Jack nodded, chest heaving. "You like that, don't you? Fucking slut, you love being filled up don't you? Want your dirty hole to be filled." Jack whimpered at Pitch's words. "Beg me."

"I-what?" Jack blinked owlishly at the sudden order.

"Beg me." Pitch repeated before stopped completely. Jack groaned at the loss and peered up at Pitch with pleading eyes. "With your words, not your eyes."

"Please?" Jack murmured questioningly. When Pitch raised an eyebrow, Jack continued. "Please, please fuck me. I...fill my slutty hole up, please!" Jack wiggled around, his eyes darting to Pitch's face. "I need you, please move!" When Pitch continued to stay stationary, Jack's words got more desperate and jumbled up. "Please, need this, need you, move, please, pitch, cock, need!" At Jack's frustrated shout, Pitch laughed and thrust in again.

"Such a good slut. So obedient." Pitch shoved in harder and Jack moaned happily. "You like this, don't you? You'll already your legs out for anybody, wouldn't you? Fucking whore. You would have let that stupid rabbit fuck you on his desk, wouldn't you?" Pitch grabbed Jack's face and glared at him.

"N-no! Only you." Jack tried to placate Pitch. A feral smile grew on Pitch's face as he quickened his pace.

"Only me. Right, daddy?" Jacks eyes widened at the word. Pitch hadn't called him daddy for years, always calling him by his name. "You like being fucked by me, huh daddy? Love the feeling of my cock in your hole?" Pitch's loud groan echoed around the room and Jack held back a whimper. He was aching by now. A low whine escaped his throat and he bucked, trying to find relief. "Not until I'm done." Pitch stilled jacks movements with a firm hand. Jack laid on the bed motionlessly, small moans escaping him as he felt Pitch's cock hitting his prostrate. Finally, he felt something coating his insides and pitch pulled out, a small, satisfied smile on his young face. As pitch regained his breath, he pulled the dildo out, leaving Jack's hole wide open. Jack peered up at pitch, his eyes unfocused as he waited for Pitch to bring him off as well. When Pitch made no move, a tiny distressed whine pushed past Jack's mouth.

"Pitch, Pitch, Pitch." Jack writhed around uncomfortably. However, Pitch continued staring at Jack. Still bound, Jack couldn't bring his hands down to relieve himself. Minutes passed before Pitch finally moved again and Jack sighed in relief, thinking that Pitch was going to untie him and finish it up.

Unfortunately, Jack forgot that Pitch was a teenage boy. Fingers lingering around the discarded blindfold, Pitch thought if his options before sliding the cloth over Jack's eyes again. "Pitch, what-?" Jack let out a gasp as a calloused hand wrapped itself around his cock roughly.

"Jack, Jack, Jack. The night is far from over." Pitch smirked as his other hand began to dig through his box. Pulling out two nipple clamps, pitch quickly fastened onto Jack. A sharp hiss of pain escaped from Jack and he tried to twist himself away.

"Why won't you-!" Jack yelped a pitch tugged on one clamp.

"I do love your pretty mouth but if you cannot keep quiet, I will gag you again." Pitch threatened him. Jack dutifully fell silent. Pitch sat there for a moment, storing the sight in front of him away for future references. Finally, he spoke up. "Your punishment is far from over, daddy. Let's see, what shall I do with you next?" Pitch's sadistic chuckle echoed around the room and Jack shivered in apprehension. Smirking to himself, Pitch lowered himself down and in one big gesture, swallowed Jack up. Jack's scream rang across the room as he bucked his cock wildly into the wet hole Pitch was providing him. While Jack's attention was elsewhere, Pitch stuck three fingers into Jack's wide hole and wiggled the around. Deeming Jack stretched; Pitch added a fourth finger and began stretching Jack even further.

"Haa, hnnnn!" Jacks moans started getting louder and he began begging again. "Pitch, please let me come! Stop, no please just let me-" Pitch pulled away with a loud pop and glared at the bound man.

"I told you to stay quiet, jack." Pitch sighed in faux regret before shoving the gag into Jack's mouth. "You didn't listen to me. You ought to be punished for that." Jack's pleading groan only filled Pitch's desire and the boy left the room. "I'll be back, Jack."

Jack didn't know what to expect anymore. He ached all over. His backside hurt, his nipples hurt, and his cock was about to burst. And Pitch just left him lying there.

Pitch walked back into the room quietly and stared at Jack's twitching body. Tiny sobs echoed around the room as Jack trembled. Finally, Pitch cleared his throat and the convulsing body froze. "I'm back, Jack." Pitch walked towards the bound body leisurely and placed his items on the bed. "Guess what I bought."

Jack strained his ears, trying to listen for Pitch's new items. A slight sloshing noise made his furrow his eyebrows in confusion. "Milk?"

"Good job, jack." Pitch praised.

"But...why?"

"You like to be filled up don't you? You're such a little slut, hate being empty." Pitch smirked as he inserted small tube into Jack.

"Pitch, what are you doing?" Jack let out a shriek as something cold dribbled into him. "Pitch, that better not be what I think it is!" As the cold liquid ran over his prostrate, Jack froze.

"Do you want another punishment?" Pitch continued adding more milk. When Jack shook his head, Pitch grinned. "Then stay quiet." As the once almost full carton began to empty, small whimpers fell from Jack's bruised lips. Pitch ignored the sounds as he watched Jack's stomach enlarge bit by bit. By now, Jack was folded into a pretzel like shape to keep the liquid from flowing out. Finally, the carton was empty and Pitch quickly inserted a plug into Jack before letting the man relax. As Jack tried to calm his spazzing body, Pitch ran a tender hand across the bloated area. "You look so full." Pitch smirked with glee.

"P-Pitch?" Jack hesitantly whispered to a spot above him. When he got no sign of acknowledgment, Jack squirmed. He was uncomfortably stretched and exposed.

"Do you know what time it is?" Pitch finally spoke up.

"Huh?" Jack blinked against the cloth in confusion.

"It's almost time for dinner." Pitch continued on. "And I'm hungry, daddy." He reached up and untied the blindfold before letting Jack's dazed eyes adjust.

"Are you...am I?" Jack stammered as he tugged at his restraints feebly.

"Oh no, we aren't done. However, it's dinner time." Pitch fumbled around with the box before pulling out a leash and collar. "So you have to cook for us." Pitch quickly fastened the collar onto Jack before untying him. "Come on." Pitch tugged on the leash impatiently and Jack stumbled off the bed, wobbling from the weird feeling.

"I...you're not really?" When Jack looked into Pitch's serious face, he trailed off before following pitch into the kitchen, still naked and filled. "Um...what...what do you want to eat?"

"I want to eat hot dogs." Jack refused to look at Pitch, sure that a smirk was decorating the teen's face. Still unsteady, Jack got all the items and quickly made Pitch his food.

"None for you?" Pitch's calm voice brushed over Jack's ear and he froze. "Are you too full?" Shaking, Jack shoved the plate at pitch before sitting down, wincing at the cold wood. Instead of eating, Pitch just sat down and stared at Jack.

"Aren't you hungry?" Jack finally asked.

"Yes."

"Well...aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm hungry for something else." A small smile flickered across Pitch's face. "I'm glad that we have tiles in the kitchen." Pitch suddenly said. Surprised, Jack looked across the table at him.

"Uh, great?" Ignoring Jack's confusion, pitch stood up and walked towards him before pulling the man up. "Pitch?" Without another word, Pitch's fingers found the plug and swiftly pulled it out.

Jack tried to close his legs, but Pitch's hands stopped that and as the milk dribbled down his leg, Jack closed his eyes in embarrassment. Two dark splotches decorated his face as he squirmed around. When he was all empty, he shivered at the feeling.

"Beautiful." Pitch whispered before pulling Jack into a deep kiss. As Jack battled for dominance with Pitch, Pitch slipped his fingers into the wet orifice. Jack broke the kiss with a sharp squeak and Pitch grinned before bending the man over. "Stay." Pitch commanded Jack before kneeling on the floor.

Jack didn't know what was going on by then he felt warm air blow against his gaping hole, he tensed up. Surely Pitch wasn't going to- "Haaaaaah!" Jack gasped as Pitch's wet tongue swept across his skin.

Pitch smirked as he licked around Jack's wrinkled skin. When Jack's gasps started to diminish, Pitch straightened his tongue out and began fucking the man with it. Jack let out a strangled shriek before bucking wildly into the air.

"Pitch, Pitch, Pitch." Jack chanted as the tongue breached him over and over again. All too soon, it stopped and jack bit his tongue to prevent a scream of outrage from escaping.

"Come on." Pith tugged at Jack's leash and he obediently got up. He was still aching because Pitch hadn't let him come yet. Following Pitch to the bedroom, jack twitched with anticipation. "Sit down." Pitch gently pushed Jack down. "Are you ready?" Pitch raised an eyebrow. Hesitantly, Jack nodded and a wicked grin bloomed across Pitch's face. Seconds later, pain bloomed across Jack's chest as pitch yanked off the nipple clamps.

"Owwwww!" Jack shrieked and Pitch's fingers were pressing down on the small nubs. Jack thrashed around, trying to alleviate the pain but Pitch was firm. Finally, the pain died down, leaving Jack writhing and sobbing. A small kiss on his forehead made Jack open his eyes warily.

"We're almost done." Pitch smiled before sliding into the wet and open hole. Jack groan at the full feeling and he unconsciously opened his legs. "Good boy." Pitch praised him before thrusting wildly. Jack moaned loudly as the pressure kept building up and up and up.

"Pitch, please!" Jack gasped out. "Please let me come!" Pitch chuckled darkly as he thrust into Jack.

"You're just a fucking slut aren't you?"

"Only for you!" Jack replied as he saw stars. Pitch froze for a second before chuckling and undoing the cock ring.

"That's right, you're mine. Mine!" With the cock ring gone, Jack could only take a few more thrusts before he was coming wildly, his cum splashing over his chest. Within seconds, Pitch shuddered and Jack felt his insides become wet again. With all the stimulation, Jack could only manage a faint smile before he blacked out.

When Jack woke up, he felt safely cocooned in his blankets. Turning his head, he let out a yelp as Pitch's penetrating stare met his dazed eyes.

"Pitch?" The boy gently ran his fingers through Jack's hair before sighing.

"Are you alright?" Jack nodded hesitantly. "I'm...sorry." Pitch mumbled. Jack pushed his aching body up and peered at the dark eyes.

"Hey...I'm not mad." Jack softly told pitch. "I mean...I didn't exactly hate it." Jack tried to assuage the guilt he saw swimming around the shadowy eyes.

"You didn't?" Rolling his eyes playfully, Jack flicked Pitch on his nose.

"No. Although I am curious..." Jack trailed off as Pitch raised an eyebrow. "Where exactly did you get all that stuff?"

"…You don't need to know." Pitch pulled Jack into his arms and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I think you should quit your job."

"WHAT?"

"Frankly we don't even need the money. I have my inheritance. So you can become a housewife."

"WHAT?!"

"Let's move to Africa as well. Less people there."

"PITCH, ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" As Jack started to rant and rave, Pitch wrapped his arms tightly around the man possessively.

"Mine." Pitch whispered before pulling Jack into a kiss.

* * *

It took me forever to upload this. :[


End file.
